Star Wars - The Empire of Rectitude
by Darkshield
Summary: On the planet of Naboo, a boy was born who was going to alter the whole course of the Galactic future.


On the green and lushes planet of Naboo, a young and humble law student was to be set onto a path that would alter the fate of the Galaxy, forever.

In the city of Theed, on the summer solstice, a boy was born to a rich and high standing family named the Vih'Torr's. The father, Druan Vih'Torr, was a leading lawyer who often defended rich and corrupt government officials when they went on trial. The mother, Elayne Vih'Torr, was a distant relative of the current king, and was extremely wealth. The couple had fallen in love in the previous summer, and decided to marry when they learned of the pregnancy. They decided to name their son Valance Vih'Torr.

Valance's childhood was one of luxury and comfort. All his wants, needs, and anything else he could possibly request was granted to him. Although his parents loved him deeply, Druan was gone, working for over half the year, and Elayne was busy meddling in her family's politics, so Valance was raised by 3 separate nanny bots. When Valance turned 8, his parents sent him off to the Naboo Academy of Intellectual Arts, or NAIA.

He spent the next 6 years of his life being tutored by the best that Naboo and the neighboring worlds had to offer. Valance graduated the academy when he was just 14, he was one of the youngest to graduate in the academy's history. As soon as he graduated, Druan told Valance that he wanted him to follow in his footsteps, and become an agent of the law as well. Valance jumped at the idea, after all, he had always shown an interest in crime and justice.

On his 16th birthday, his father had applied for him to attend the Theed University of Law and Justice. Valance left home with a great deal of optimism for what the future held for him.

... 5 year pass, as Valance spends them studying the complex, and sometimes downright stupid law codes of the Naboo.

When he graduated from the Theed University of Law and Justice, he returned home. His parents greeted him with love and joy. His father, so proud of his son, offered him to join him in a case he was working on at the moment. "You need someone who knows how it all works to show you how to handle the reigns." He told his son.

The case that his father was working on, was one of particular interest to the general public. A serial killer had recently murdered a family of 7. He was standing trial for 1st degree murder. Druan was the appointed attorney for the murderer, Mathazar Buir.

While Valance was taking a break at his families manor, his father was talking with Mathazar, discussing how he could get him "off of the hook".

It was in the middle of the night, when Valance and his mother received a message from the Security Forces of Theed. "We are sorry to inform you, but your husband has been murdered by Mathazar."

Upon hearing the news, Elayne took her own life by taking a kitchen knife, and slicing her throat. Before she did, she told her son "Kill Mathazar, kill him for your parents."

Valance fell to his knees. His fathers murder, and his mothers suicide had caused him to go into a blank state. He didn't know what to do. He locked himself in the Manor for a whole month. All the while, the trial for Mathazar was being continued. Eventually, the courts had found Mathazar innocent of 1st degree murder, saying that he could not control himself as he had a devastating mental illness. The courts gave him 5 years in a mental asylum. Valance threw the holoprojector out of the window upon hearing the news. He wanted to kill himself as well, but one thing was stopping him. His mothers last words. "Kill Mathazar, kill him for your parents." He swore to his mother and father, saying "I swear, I swear on my life, that I will get revenge for you, I swear that I will."

 **I will continue this in the next chapter. Give me any critique that you would be willing to. Any ideas would also be appreciated. In the next chapter, you can expect to see Valance start some trouble for the Government of Naboo, as he goes on a crusade against the current legal system, and eventually against the entire status quo of Naboo, and the Galaxy.**


End file.
